


Winter Wonderland

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Peter doesn't see it, thankfully, but Scott goes quiet, looking between them, and Stiles can see his brain working behind the sudden frown.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentdescant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/gifts).



> I combined two of the prompts. Hope you like it!

It was Scott's idea to put Stiles and Peter on the same team for the snowball fight, so it's really stupid that he's the loudest in complaining how unfair they played. What did he expect? He knows them well enough that he should have predicted his team's entire annihilation.

Stiles looks over at Peter during Scott's spiel and grins. Peter's hair is sticking up every which way, the tips frozen. There are snowflakes in his goatee. His cheeks and nose are red and his smile lines are apparent as he grins back.

He takes Stiles's breath away and it's only pure self-preservation that makes Stiles look away. He's sure if he keeps looking at Peter, his heart will somehow spill out and make itself known.

Peter doesn't see it, thankfully, but Scott goes quiet, looking between them, and Stiles can see his brain working behind the sudden frown.

Stiles has to look away from him, too.

"I'm going inside. I think it's time for hot chocolate," Lydia says, and grabs Scott by the arm. 

"But-" Scott protests, but allows himself to be led inside the vacation lodge.

The rest of the pack follows, leaving Stiles and Peter alone. Stiles can feel Peter's eyes on him. He hears rather than sees Peter walk closer, his footfalls crunching in the snow.

"You look cold," Peter tells him.

Stiles shrugs. "I don't feel cold. You can go in if you want, though."

"Or we can go for a walk," Peter says, and before Stiles can object, he's wrapping a scarf around his neck.

It's warm from being next to Peter's werewolf-hot skin, and Stiles dips his nose to check and yeah. It smells good, like Peter's subtle (expensive) aftershave, but more importantly, like _him_ , something Stiles has never been able to put words to but is unmistakably unique. 

"Thanks," Stiles says, risking another glance at Peter.

Peter's smiling. It's open and honest, not a hint of smarm to it. It's amazing sometimes how he lets the mask slip away when it's just the two of them. Because they're friends now. Pack. Stiles doesn't want to ruin that.

"There's a trail through the woods here that leads to an overlook," Peter says. "I found it the first night."

They've been on vacation in Montana now for three days, a pack thing Derek and Scott worked out, and so far it's been enjoyable. Stiles is a disaster on skis, but he's surprisingly great with a snowboard and the other activities haven't been too bad, either. 

"Okay," Stiles says when he realizes Peter's waiting on an answer. "Let's see it." He shoves his hands into his jacket pockets. He lost a glove somewhere along the way.

"I love the cold," Peter tells him. It's getting dark and the moon is starting to rise. Stiles can already see some stars peeking out in the sky.

He hums. "It's okay. I'd rather have summer, though."

"I don't enjoy the heat as much anymore," Peter says quietly, and Stiles takes a moment to think about it. Yeah, after the fire, Peter probably hates heat. 

Stiles dips his face into the scarf again, breathing in Peter's scent as stealthily as he can. He notices Peter's walking closer, but he doesn't say anything. He wouldn't mind if Peter walked shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Full moon coming," Stiles says, then wants to slap himself for his stupidity. Of course Peter would know that. He's a frickin werewolf, after all.

But Peter only looks at the moon and nods. "It's good for the pack to be together for it."

They've got one more day together in Montana, and then they're all going their separate ways again. Stiles will go back to Quantico, and Peter… well, he hasn't said where he's going. Stiles assumes back to Beacon Hills, but Peter's been cagey about his plans when anyone asked.

"Reestablishing bonds, that kind of thing?" Stiles asks.

Peter smiles. "Exactly."

Stiles can't feel the pack bonds, but Peter's mentioned them before.

"You haven't talked much about your life at Quantico," Peter says.

Stiles is finally feeling the cold. His feet are numb and the air is getting a little too sharp in his lungs. He wonders how much farther this overlook is. "Not much to tell, really. Training, classes, studying, and not as much sleeping as I'd like."

"No girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Peter asks nonchalantly.

Stiles nearly stumbles over something in the snow and Peter catches his arm. "Uh, no. Nope."

The overlook is beautiful, and by the time they get to it, the moon is shining brightly on the frozen lake below. The stars are all out now, and the sky is full of them. The moment feels magical.

"It's beautiful," Stiles breathes, then looks at Peter.

Peter's already looking back at him. "Yes."

* * *

"I still don't see what the problem is," Malia is saying when Stiles and Peter walk back inside the lodge.

"What's up?" Stiles asks. Scott looks serious and Stiles suddenly fears the worst. Did someone — something — follow them here?

"Scott's poking his nose into things that are none of his business again," Lydia says in a bored tone by the fire.

"Well if that's all, I'm going to take a shower," Peter announces. Stiles watches as he saunters upstairs.

"And I need some of that cocoa," Stiles says once Peter's out of view. He heads to the kitchen to see if there's any left over, but it's immediately evident he'll need to make his own.

It takes awhile, but cocoa from scratch is worth all the stirring. After about ten minutes, Scott follows him into the kitchen area, a frown still etched in his features.

Stiles doesn't ask again. He knows Scott will come out and say what's on his mind. It takes longer than he thought, though. Stiles pours two cups of freshly-made cocoa, sits at the kitchen table, and waits Scott out.

"Peter's no good for you," Scott says, then sets his jaw like he's readying for a fight.

Stiles sputters his drink and then sets the cup down hard on the table. "What?" He knows his eyes have to be wide with a combination of shock and confusion. He wipes his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"You can't be together, Stiles. It's wrong. Peter's not… he's no good."

"Okay first, we're not together. But if we were? I wouldn't listen to this. Peter's changed."

"He hasn't!" Scott exclaims. "And what do you mean, you're not together?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Peter doesn't see me like that."

"Oh, please!" Scott says. "He looks at you like he wants to _eat_ you."

Stiles perks up. "Really?"

"Stop. He's like twenty years older than you," Scott says. "When your dad finds out, he'll literally shoot him."

That gives Stiles pause, but then he says, "There's nothing to find out. I told you, Peter doesn't like me. Not like that."

Scott scowls. "But what about.. I mean, I saw how you looked at him today. And this has been going on for awhile. Explain that."

Stiles feels his cheeks heat. He looks down into his cup, but doesn't find any answers there. "I guess… I mean, I kinda…"

"What?"

"I'm in love with Peter, okay? I have been. But he doesn't feel the same way, so just shut up about it."

"But-" Scott looks over Stiles's shoulder and Stiles…

Stiles freezes. It can't be. Surely Peter didn't stand there and listen to his confession. That would be too much humiliation. "No," he whispers.

"Stiles?" Peter asks, and Stiles doesn't want to look at him. Doesn't want to see the rejection there. But he turns anyway.

Peter's eyes are wide and… hopeful?

Stiles swallows thickly.

"No way," Scott says with an adamant shake of his head. "This is not happening."

Peter and Stiles both ignore him. 

"You're in love with me?" Peter asks.  
Stiles wishes the floor would swallow him up. But Peter doesn't sound mocking or sad, and that's definitely a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah," Stiles whispers.

Peter steps closer. Holds out his hand and waits.

"Oh, no," Scott whispers, sounding horrified. "Fuck."

Stiles places his hand in Peter's and doesn't look away.

* * *

"Do you really think your father will shoot me?" Peter asks later when they're snuggled up together under a pile of blankets.

Stiles is still having trouble accepting this is his life. Peter feels the same way. Peter wants a relationship. 

"...Nah. I mean, maybe. But he probably wouldn't use wolfsbane bullets?" Stiles says hopefully.

Peter turns his head and smiles. He looks happy. _I did that_ , Stiles thinks.

They haven't done anything but snuggle and kiss, and they both seem satisfied with that for now. Just being close when they've been denying themselves for so long is amazing. Stiles remembers he can touch so he reaches out and lets his fingertips brush against Peter's cheek.

Peter smiles wider and leans in for a kiss. Stiles makes a happy noise he didn't know he was capable of, and Peter purrs. Well, that's what it sounds like. Stiles isn't going to point it out.

Then Stiles frowns, a sudden thought coming to him. "I go back to Quantico in two days."

Peter hums and kisses the corner of his mouth. "I hope you don't mind if I come along."

"Really? I mean, no, I don't mind. It's better than I'd hoped for," Stiles says.

"That was always my plan," Peter says.

Stiles blinks. "It was?"

Peter gives him a wry look. "I was going to come along and try to woo you."

"I wouldn't mind being wooed," Stiles says. "I don't know what that means, but it sounds like fun."

"Consider this me stating my intentions, then," Peter murmurs, and pulls Stiles tight against him. The kiss they share is not like any they've had so far. It's deep and passionate and full of a kind of hunger Stiles recognizes. Peter wants him. This is definitely not a one-sided relationship.

"Scott said you look at me like you want to eat me," Stiles says once he's gotten his breath back.

Peter growls playfully and rolls over on top of him. Stiles laughs, intrigued and happy, so happy.

Then Peter proceeds to show him what exactly he's been wanting to do with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment. :)


End file.
